cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfpack
Bloc - BFF * - FEAR * - Europa * - Invicta |forumurl = http://s1.zetaboards.com/Cn_wolfpack/index/ |joinurl = http://s1.zetaboards.com/Cn_wolfpack/forum/338385/ |offsitememberlisturl = |statsdate = 4/6/12 |totalnations = 41 |totalstrength = 1,893,681 |avgstrength = 46,187 |totalnukes = 446 |score = 7.25 }} The Wolfpack was formed in February 2007. Wolfpack is a predominantly White alliance bound together by the principles of honor, courage and commitment. Its member nations cover the full spectrum of political ideologues and band together for mutual defense and fun. Each nation of the Wolfpack is seen as an entity unto itself and is free to grow and socialize in the Cyberverse as it deems fit as long as it obeys the charter and conducts itself with honor. All member nations are seen as equals regardless of nation strength. We also have forums for our alliance located in this link Wolfpack forums. The wolfpack motto is "Starve Alone - Feast Together" What it means to be a Wolf. Yes it is a Game, a "Role playing" Game. We have a clear set of guide lines laying out what it means to be a wolf, what it means to Conduct ones self with honor and/or what it means to "PLAY" this game as a Warrior. The Wolfpack will not Bully others. We will not cheat. We will not be-little our enemies. We will not be A##hats. We will not be Aid hobos. The Wolfpack will be respectable warriors. We will fight when we must. We will win when we fight. We will help those in need. We will place the "Pack" above our Nation. We will be a "Pack" guided by our sense of Honor. We will be Graceful in our Diplomatic efforts. We will be Fearless on the field of Battle. We will be Hard but Fair as we deal with the Cyberverse. We will be Harsh yet merciful as we deal with our Enemies. Any Member willing to "Play" this game as a Wolf is welcome in this Alliance. "Wolfpack Official Charter" Charter Of Wolfpack Article 1 – Membership and Membership Application A. Any nation may apply for membership in the Wolfpack unless said nation is either at war or belonging to another alliance. If a nation desires to join the Wolfpack and they are in one of the two situations listed they must first be approved by the Council of Elders. B. All applying nations must agree to uphold this document and abide by all our laws. C. The Council of Elders reserves the right to turn down any application for any reason. D. Any nation meeting the above provisions and pledging an oath to the WOLFPACK on the WOLFPACK offsite forum requesting membership will be admitted. The oath shall consist of the following wording: 1. The name of the nation 2. The name of the nation’s leader 3. The team in which the nation resides ---- Article 2 – Hierarchy The Hierarchy of the Wolfpack will be set forward as such. A. Council of Elders B. Pack Council C. Wolves ''Section 1 – The Council of Elders'' A. The council of Elders shall consist of three members, The Alpha, Shaman and Beta. B. The Council of Elders votes on all declarations of war, all amendments to the charter, and all bills and treaties. A majority vote will decide. C. In any Council of Elders vote, all Council members get one vote. D. The Council of Elders may impeach a member of the Council of Elders with a unanimous vote of the other members. ''Section 2 - Members and duties of the Council of Elders'' 1. The Alpha a. The Alpha serves in office for one year, unless he/she steps down. b. The Alpha appoints Consuls (diplomats) and is in charge of negotiating treaties. c. The Alpha is in charge of representing the Wolfpack to the Cyberverse. d. The Alpha is in charge of the day to day operations of the pack. 2. The Beta a. The Beta is the war leader of the pack b. The Beta serves in office for one year, unless he/she steps down. c. The Beta organizes the military into divisions and appoints the Generals. 3. The Shaman a. The Shaman is in charge of the internal departments. b. The Shaman serves in office for one year, unless he/she steps down. c. The Shaman appoints the Guardians (Ministers)and overseas their operations. d. The Shaman settles all disputes between member nations. ---- Article 3 – Pack Council ''Section 1 –Members and duties of the Pack Council'' 1. Silver Guardian A. The Silver guardian is appointed by the Shaman. B. The Silver Guardian collects and maintains the pack funds C. The Silver Guardian gives financial reports to the Shaman upon request. 2. Red Guardian A. The Red Guardian is appointed by the Shaman. B. The Red guardian is responsible for internal communication and will act as a moderator and admin on the Wolfpack message boards. 3. Green Guardian - The Green Guardian is appointed by the Shaman. The green guardian is in charge of organising and overlooking recruitment drives. 4. Gold Guardian - The gold guardian is appointed by the Shaman. The Gold Guardian is responsible for advising nations on how best to grow, information of this is achieved by the Gold Guardian looking into the games mathmatics. 5. Generals - Generals are appointed by the Beta. Generals provide battle coordination within their strength level. 6. Wolves - Wolves elect the Council of Elders using the 1 nation one vote method on the first day of march. Wolves are responsible for maintaining their individual nations. Wolves may only vote in elections if they have been a Wolfpack member for the preceding 45 days. ---- Article 4. Expulsion A. The Council Of Elders may expel any member with a majority vote. B. An expelled nation may reapply for membership after one month. ---- Article 5. Treaty's Treaty’s and mutual defense pacts with other alliances must be passed by vote using the one nation one vote process. Treaty's and mutual defense pacts will be voted on in the off site Wolfpack forum. Treaty's and mutual defense pacts will be voted on when they are negotiated. ---- Article 6. War A. War requires a majority of nations vote for the war except in the case where there is a mutual defense pact with an alliance under attack or when a Wolfpack member nation is attacked. In the aforementioned circumstances the Alpha is authorized to declare war without a vote. B. War with inactive nations is allowed. Inactive being described as a nation not logged on for a period of at least 4 calendar days C. War with other alliance nations is not permitted except when in defense of a mutual defense pact or majority vote of member nations. D. War with active unaligned nations is discouraged. E. In the event of war individual nations will take direction from their hunter who will in turn take direction from the Beta. F. Should a member nation be the victim of an attack, all Wolfpack members pledge to rally their full military and economic powers in defense of the attacked nation, aiding in reconstruction and war efforts to the best of their abilities. ---- Article 7. Amendments A. Any nation may offer amendments to the charter. B. Amendments to the charter will be voted on the first day of each calendar month C. Voting for Amendments will be done by the one nation one vote process and a simple majority is all that is needed to pass an amendment History Involvment in The Unjust War The Wolfpack joined the war on the 10th/11 September, declaring war on Scotland forever and GOD. We had originally sought to remain neutral, however were aware that the MDP web led to our closest allies FEAR. Unfortunately due to problems between Illuminati and GOD, FEARs MDP was activated, they called upon us and we honoured our treaty, joining the war on the side of ~ Wolfpack War On the 8th of March 2008, YourLurkingShadow, leader of the Packs academy, was revealed to have been conducting spying missions on members of the continuum and RoT using multiple accounts. Under the feeling the Wolfpack leadership were responsible for his actions the whole alliance was therefore deemed guilty of spying. The Situation quickly snowballed leading to the cancellation of the MDP with GGA, and the PIAT with Sparta, the MDP with FEAR remained intact but they were relieved of their duties by the Beta because he saw no point in dragging them into an un-winnable war. The official Status of the majority of Planet Bob's Alliances was against the pack. Individual Surrender terms offered to the pack caused a difference of opinion within the pack. One side believing surrendering was the only way to survive and move forward. The other side believing the more people that kept the WOLFPACK AA, the stronger negotiating position the pack had. The pack accepted a peace agreement offered to them on the 22nd of March which ended the hostilities, which allowed the pack to remain as an alliance, but limited military and put them under the attackers' protection for a period of 90 days. Once this was over Wolfpack started to grow at a steady rate again and it would be over a year before another war was fought War with ODN Although officially part of the Karma War, the official line of the Wolfpack was that the politics of the Karma War had nothing to do with them and they were only Upholding a treaty, with there longest Friend and Ally, FEAR, and on the night of 25 April 2009, in Tandem with FEAR's other MDaOP partner UCN, the Wolfpack declared war against the ODN, in defence of FEAR, with targeted nations limited to the ones that had declared on FEAR Nations. After 5 days of heavy fighting with neither side gaining a noticeable advantage, a series of White Peace negotions were finalised That meant everyone involved peaced out of the wars they were involved in with neither side receiving reps. Conditions of the Peace meant that neither side could get re-involved in the war, and so involvement in the Karma War for the Wolfpack ended on the 30th April 2009, and rebuilding began. International relations External Bonuses WolfPack Members also enjoy the benefit of external tools or programs created by members for members such as: - the CN Income/Bills Calculator http://supaskwirrel.googlepages.com/main2 which calculates all the trivial and annoying income and bills calculations and also indicates the best way of spending/saving your money for the fastest possible nations growth. - Help from our Gold Guardian with your nation's "Ideal Trade Set-Up" thereby maximizing your nation's potential. Video Wolfpack Video See also Category:White team alliances Category:Current white team alliances Category:Alliances